


Black Shadow

by Earlgreyer



Series: House of Crows [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, knife fight, men kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlgreyer/pseuds/Earlgreyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran continues his pursuit of vengeance against House Arainai and begins to contemplate what his future will look like at the end of his quest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to give a huge THANK YOU to Dragonsaremyshit, little_abyss and allthingsweird for all of the cheerleading and moral support. Without you the rest of this probably wouldn't have seen the light of day. 
> 
> And a special thank you to allthingsweird for smacking chapter 3 around and making it coherent. It just got away from me and I couldn't figure out how to wrangle it into place.

Zevran moaned, body trembling, a single bead of sweat racing down his bare back as he leaned over Nico and tried to catch his breath. “Querido, you are amazing. You are now almost as good at this as I am.” He flashed his lover an exhausted but wicked grin.

Nico reached up and brushed his fingertips along the tattoo on his face. “I should be, Bello, we’ve had enough practice by now.”

Zevran leaned in and softly kissed him.  “There is no such thing as too much practice, Nico. You never know when you might need these skills.” He kissed the tip of his nose. “It could save your life at some point.” He rolled away and stood, offering a hand to help him up. Nico grasped it and pulled himself to a standing position.

He wiped the sweat from his brow and drew Zevran against him.  “Perhaps we can practice something else now.” He nuzzled behind his pointed ear and Zevran caught his breath. His voice was husky from their exertion and his increasing arousal. “Was this morning not enough, you insatiable man?” Any protest in his words was negated by the way his body leaned into Nico.

“I thought you just said that there is no such thing as too much practice.”

Zevran chuckled, “You have me there. But I need a bath.” He sheathed his daggers and turned to look at Nico. “You are becoming quite the accomplished fighter, querido. A few more weeks of training and I will no longer worry quite so much when you return to Antiva City without me.”

Nico put away his own daggers and blushed. “You're a skilled teacher, Bello. And I’m very glad that you agreed to these morning training sessions. I know you like to keep your skills sharp, but I was worried you'd become frustrated with my lack of ability. I’m sure you probably have, but you never show it.”

“Believe me Nico, my arms are tired and my legs are shaking from this morning’s exercise. You were no inept fighter to begin with.  Now you are more than capable of defeating most opponents. And as I said, with a few more weeks of training you should even be able to hold your own against lower ranking Crows.”

Nico reached for him, pulled him into his arms, and sighed sadly. “Bello…”

Zevran’s whole body sagged and he rested his forehead against Nico’s chest. He knew that sigh. “When do you need to return?”

Nico’s arms tightened around him. “In a few days. A week at the latest. There are Rivaini merchants arriving to discuss financing for their shipping venture.  They want my father's involvement. I need to be there for the negotiations.”

This was not the first time, or even the second, that Nico had to return to the city, leaving him behind. _Why does this time seem so difficult? When did I become so needy?_    Zevran gave himself a mental shake, refusing to be a clingy lover. “How long will you be gone?”

Nico shrugged.  “I’m not sure. But you know I'll return as soon as I can.” He gently placed a finger under Zevran’s chin and tilted his head up, leaning down to kiss him softly.  It was an apology and a promise of sorts. “I'll miss you while I’m gone, Bello.”

Zevran sighed knowing it was inevitable. They both had lives off the estate. “I will miss you too, querido.”

Nico nibbled his ear.  “Will you let me make it up to you?”

Zevran hummed his assent. “Bath first.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of fluff and smut

Zevran sank under the water, rinsing away the soap, letting the heat soothed his tired muscles. He waded under the waterfall, closing his eyes, and letting the water slosh over his head.   _Leave it to the dwarves to come up with this ingenious invention._   It was his favorite part of the room.  He mulled over Nico's imminent departure and the past eleven months since Eoman’s assassination.

 _Eleven months_. It was the longest he'd spent with any one person, the longest he'd been with someone and not been tempted to stray.  He’d taken only three jobs in that time, all of which coincided with Nico's trips to Antiva City. The first time, Zevran had planned to wait for Nico in Bastion. He’d managed a whole two days before he knew it wasn’t going to work. The house felt empty, he had too much time to think and grow agitated. He had literally been counting the hours until Nico’s return.  At that point Zevran began looking for work, quietly putting out feelers to Leliana to see if she had any odd jobs. He would need to contact her again now that Nico would be leaving soon.

Warm hands slipped across his hips pulling him back against a broad chest. Zevran wiped the water from his eyes and leaned into him. “Querido.”

Nico rested his chin against the top of Zevran’s head. “You look lost in thought, Bello.”

“I was thinking I probably should look for something to do while you are gone.”

Nico’s arms tightened protectively. “You could just stay here. I won’t be long this time. I’m even leaving Emilio and Anna behind. No sense dragging them back to the city only to return in a week or two.”

Zevran squeezed the arms that held him. “I will consider that.” Nico grunted. They both knew what that meant. Zevran turned to face him, pressing his cheek against his chest. “Do you need some help washing?” It was said with an innocent voice but Nico chuckled, knowing his intent was not so pure.

Nico gently pushed him away and gestured to the shelf along the bath. “None of your mischief, elf. Sit and let me wash off the sweat from this morning’s training.” His mouth quirked at the corner and he winked. “You can watch.” Zevran started to reply but Nico cut him off in mock sternness. “I said watch only.”

Zevran sighed dramatically and settled himself onto the ledge. “You wound me, querido.  Reducing me to a spectator when I would be more diverting as a participant is such a waste of my talents.”

Nico grinned, “Oh I _know_ how diverting you would be. That’s why you're sitting there and I'm over here! But don’t worry, Bello.” Nico waggled his eyebrows. “I have plans for you.”  Zevran settled against the wall and admired the way the trails of soapy bubbles dripped over Nico's gorgeous body. He loved to watch how he moved, all flexing muscles and beautiful lines, but it was making it difficult to be patient.  As Nico dropped under the water to rinse, Zevran began slowly stroking himself, groaning a little as he resurfaced looking like some Rivaini god of legend, his hair slicked back, and water surging across his bare chest . Nico opened his eyes and grinned wickedly, gaze locking as he waded closer. “Started without me I see.”

Zevran shrugged, still languidly stroking himself. “You were taking too long.”

Nico slid his hands along Zevran’s thighs, voice gruff with desire. “Let me help you with that.” He nudged Zevran’s hand away, replacing it with his own, matching the rhythm.  He brushed his lips against the tip of Zevran’s ear whispering, “Maker, you look good, Bello.” He nipped his way along the soft edges before trailing his lips along the sensitive skin of Zevran’s neck. “I love you. I’m going to miss you while I’m gone.”

Zevran leaned into him. “Of course you are, querido. What is not to miss?”  

Nico snorted and nipped at his skin. “I mean it. I hate leaving you.”

Zevran wove his fingers into Nico's damp curls, focusing on his firm strokes and amazing lips. He somehow managed a breathy, “You will barely miss me.”  He was finding it difficult to focus. “You and Antonio… mmmmm… will be out on the town…” His breathing became shallow. “He will continue to try to get you into his bed.” Even through the husky sound of his voice, he could hear the jealous edge, and Nico bit his shoulder in response.

“There is nothing to tempt me there, Bello. How could I want anyone else when I already have _you_ in my bed?”

The clenching around his heart eased and Zevran sighed. _Damn the man; he knows just how to soothe me._ Zevran’s whole body was tingling, pressure building. His let his head thunk against the stone wall and shut his eyes.  “True. I am more than most can handle. And it is _our_ bed, as you are so fond of telling me.” He felt Nico smile against his skin. “And I expect you back in it sooner rather than later.”

“As you wish, amore mio.” Nico’s tongue licked down his chest, his soft breath caressing his skin. Zevran opened his eyes to see Nico kneeling between his legs, lowering his mouth to his cock. He groaned, peeking from under his lashes as the now drying dark curls bounced slowly.

“Mi amor.” Zevran whispered, gently pulling fistfuls of Nico's hair, and then massaging away the pain. He felt soft lips brush along the side of his shaft, ghosting kisses against his sensitive skin. The waves tickled just enough to add a separate layer of pleasure.  “Querido, your mouth feels so good.” A feather light touch against his balls made him moan, and he tilted his hips back to give Nico’s fingers room to explore.   _I was not wrong to fall in love with you.  I am not wrong to stay.  The Crows will not touch you as long as I live._   His heart felt full to overflowing.  “Te amo, Querido. Te amo.”

Nico raised his head, the intensity of his gaze held Zevran's attention. “I love you too, Bello. With all that I am. I will _always_ love _only_ you.”

Zevran leaned in and captured his lips in a searing kiss.  Nico moaned into his mouth and slid a hand down his body, stroking himself as he returned his attention to pleasuring Zevran.  Riding the emotional high from Nico’s words, and watching his lover touch himself sent Zevran surging towards his release, his breath huffing out in light gasps. He felt his body tending, winding itself into a tight coil in anticipation.  He let one hand drop to Nico’s face, cupping his jaw and caressing his cheek with his thumb. His heart was pounding and his voice was hoarse.  “I’m close, querido. So close…” Nico groaned and the sound pushed Zevran over the edge.  He couldn't hold back as a full-body orgasm crashed through him. Everything disappeared except the sound of blood rushing through his ears and the shuddering of his muscles as he spilled into Nico’s mouth.  Slowly, he began to relax and slumped against the wall. He felt boneless and wrung out in the best possible way. “Querido…”

Nico moved to sit beside him on the ledge, pulling him against his side and continuing to stroke himself. Zevran rested his head against Nico’s shoulder, taking a few deep breaths as he gathered his wits. He gently brushed Nico’s fingers away, taking him in hand and stroking him firmly.  He increased the pace as he heard his shallower breathing, watching as his hips strained upward and his body clenched. With a deep groan, Nico spent himself across Zevran’s fist as he stroked him through the orgasm, slowing and finally stopping only after his body completely relaxed. Zevran gently released him and closed his eyes, leaning back against the arm still wrapped around his shoulders.  Neither said anything for a few minutes, both floating in the afterglow. Finally, Nico mumbled “OK, Bello?”

Zevran took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Have I mentioned how much I enjoy our baths?” Nico laughed and Zevran swung over him, straddling his lap.

“Good. I am glad to hear it.” Nico rubbed the tips of their noses together. “We are turning into wrinkled fruit sitting here.  It's time to dry off.”

Zevran nodded and climbed out of the bath, quickly toweling off.  He tossed a dry towel to Nico and dropped his own on the floor, walked through the open doors onto the balcony, letting the warmth of the Antivan sun dry his skin the rest of the way. When Nico followed, Zevran turned and wrapped his arms around his waist. They leaned against the railing holding one another and enjoying the quiet.  Zevran’s stomach grumbled and he stifled a yawn. “I think food is in order and then maybe a nap?”

Nico grinned, “I love that idea. Let me go find Emilio.”

Zevran continued to lean against the railing and looked out over the garden. _Perhaps I should make my way back to Antiva City as well._ He still had unfinished business there. Certain members of House Arainai still needed his special attention.  He had decided to start with the lowest rank and move to the highest, which would save Prince Claudio until last. He was the most difficult to pin down. And Zevran wanted to find out more about the circumstances surrounding the death of Nico’s mother first. He was sure that Claudio was somehow involved.

His thoughts were interrupted as Nico returned. “Bello, still wearing my favorite outfit I see.”

Zevran smiled and wiggled his ass seductively, “It is my favorite outfit as well.”

He heard Nico move back into their room and rummage around in drawers. “You wear it beautifully, Bello.” He threw a pair of pants at him. “But please, don't scandalize Emilio again. The poor man might not survive it this time, and he will be here momentarily with food.”

Zevran sighed dramatically and pulled on the loose fitting pants, cinching the string at the waist. “Why is the naked body so scandalous?”

Nico stepped behind him and pulled him into a hug. “Humor me please, Bello. I don’t want to give him a heart attack. He’s old, you know.” He let his hand trail down Zevran’s side. “And the sight of your beautiful body is enough to make anyone’s heart race.”

Zevran leaned back against him. “This is true.” He sighed. “I will do this for you. But when he is gone I am taking them off again.”

Nico chuckled and kissed his hair. “I have no doubt of that. You would probably go out in public without clothing if you wouldn’t be arrested.”

Zevran squeezed his arm and pushed away as a knock sounded at the door. “Who says I hAbe not?”

Nico rolled his eyes and laughed. He opened the door wide and took the tray from him. “Let me get that Emilio. It looks heavy.”

The older man followed Nico out to the patio and began arranging the food on the table. “Do you require anything else, Signore Nico?”

“No, Emilio. But thank you.” Emilio bowed and turned to Zevran giving him a respectful nod of the head and then he turned to go. As soon as he was out the door, Zevran loosened the drawstring at his waist and let the pants drop to the ground. Nico chuckled and shook his head, but let his eyes wander appreciatively. “My gorgeous Bello.  Sit.  Eat.”  They stuffed themselves full of eggs, roasted meats, and fruit. When they had finished, Zevran leaned back in the chair and yawned. Nico stood and held out his hand. “Come Bello. Shall we nap?”

Zevran rose from his chair and took the offered hand. “Definitely.”

They re-entered the room and Zevran crawled up onto the high four-poster bed, resting his head on Nico’s shoulder. “Te amo, querido.”

Nico’s fingers gently brushed along his arm. “Ti amo, Bello.” Within moments, Zevran was sound asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zevran investigates the murder of Nico's mother, an ally is revealed, and mutual enemies are targeted.

Nico pulled Zevran against his chest, closed his eyes and tucked his head under his chin. “I will miss you, Bello. Please be careful while I'm gone. Promise?”

Zevran tightened his arms around him. “Yes. If you will truly be back so soon then I will most likely wait here.  And if I leave, I will not go for at least a week.”  Nico nodded. Zevran hated goodbyes. He wasn’t good at them and he found that he fussed over Nico like a mother hen. “Watch for bandits. Keep your knives close. Don’t forget your training.” He turned his face up and Nico devoured his lips in a searing kiss. Zevran sighed and leaned into him. “Are you sure you have to go _right_ now?”

Nico squeezed him and grinned. “Don’t start. You know I would stay if I could.” He quickly kissed Zevran again and swung up into the carriage. “I will send word when I know how long I will be. Stay safe, Bello.” He tapped the roof twice and the driver took off.

Zevran watched until he could no longer see the dust from the wheels.  He hated being there without Nico. It made him melancholy and it grated on his nerves.  He was in no mood to be inside so he wandered into the garden to indulge his favorite pastime when Nico was gone; figuring out what happened to his mother.

Initial inspection confirmed that many of the plants were medicinal in purpose, the kind found in most household gardens throughout Antiva.  But many more were poisonous, and there were too many varieties for it to be a coincidence.  As far as he was concerned, it confirmed that Nico’s mother had been poisoned, but he still had no proof.  He sat on a stone bench in a shady area pondering possible next steps. In his concentration he'd almost missed the approaching footsteps.

He reached for his knives as Emilio rounded the corner.  “Master Zevran, please excuse me!” Emilio gave a slight bow in deference.  Zevran sheathed his knives, sat down, and waited for Emilio to state his business.  He was in no way prepared for what happened next.  Emilio drew his knife from his belt, bent on one knee, and lowered his head, offering the weapon to Zevran on open palms. “Master Zevran, I offer you the services and loyalty of House Cardoso.”

Zevran stood up and looked at Emilio as if he’d grown three heads. _House Cardoso?_   They were Cuchillo in the Crow hierarchy; low in rank and long-time supporters of House Valisti. If Emilio was making this pledge then he was part of the Crow brotherhood.  And if that was the case then he must have known exactly who Zevran was all along.

“Of course, you'll require proof..." Emilio pulled aside his collar revealing a small tattoo of the Antivan Crows over his left clavicle. He was part of the Brotherhood and he hadn’t turned him in even though the reward would have been staggering, especially after Eoman’s death. Zevran’s brain was flying through options and possibilities as fast as lightning.

“Who authorizes you to make such an offer?”  

Emilio looked at him as if to gauge his reaction to his words.  “The head of the house, Alfonso Cardoso.”

Zevran had no idea who that was, but accepted the information and filed it away.  He reached out and took Emilio’s offered weapon, nodding in return. “I accept your services and those of your House, but am no longer part of the Brotherhood. You are pledging yourself to me alone if you wish to continue. But I have no clue why you would want do that.  House Cardoso has been affiliated with House Valisti for decades.” Emilio stood and Zevran returned his knife, hilt first.

“May I speak plainly Master Zevran?” Zevran nodded. “There are too many coincidences regarding recent events and your re-appearance in Antiva.  Since your return, there was a break-in at the Archive, though no one could determine if anything was taken. Grandmaster Eoman was murdered but there was no trace of how or by whom. Both of these situations indicated that a Crow was involved.  And the very night of Eoman’s death,  _you_ flee south here.”

Zevran waited expectantly. “Alfonso Cardoso and I believe that _you_ were the one who accomplished these feats.  Assassinating a Grandmaster is quite an accomplishment, and would gain you immense respect and power within the Brotherhood. Why hide your achievement? If you claimed responsibility you would not only earn your place back with the Crows but almost certainly gain a higher position of Master…perhaps even Grandmaster of House Arainai.”

Zevran debated what to say. He decided to take a bit of a risk. “There are more on the list to eliminate before I even consider taking credit.”

Emilio nodded knowingly. “This has to do with the assassination of Rinnala then. You are eliminating those who contracted to kill her.”

It made complete sense that Emilio would know about the contract on Rina.  His house was affiliated with the very man who took out the contract. Zevran looked at him skeptically. “Why is House Cardoso willing to help me? Why haven’t you turned me in? Why abandon House Valisti after all of this time?”

Emilio replied quickly as if he’d been expecting the question. “There are two reasons. House Cardoso has been looking for ways to advance within the Crows for years. At every turn our opportunities are blocked by Claudio Valisti, our achievements credited to others. We are tired of working and waiting and gaining nothing while others advance through our accomplishments. We look to you for a new way.”

Zevran could understand this motivation. Political machinations within the Crows were an everyday occurrence. “And reason number two?”

Emilio continued. “In similar fashion to Rina’s death, House Valisti took someone as dear from House Cardoso.” Zevran raised an eyebrow at this. “At one time the Cardoso’s looked to advance their position within the organization through the marriage of the daughter of Alfonso Cardoso to the second son of House Valisti.”

At Zevran’s blank look he continued.

“Sofia Cardoso met and fell in love with Stefano Valisti, and he with her. He was the second son of the House so a marriage for love instead of political advantage could be entertained. They were allowed to wed, and after many failed attempts, they were blessed with a healthy baby boy whom they named Nicolo. There were no additional children who survived.”

Zevran cut in. “And is this marriage how House Valisti took someone dear from House Cardoso? A match made from love hardly seems an offense worthy of abandoning decades of loyalty.”

Emilio shook his head, indicating that this was not the case. Zevran’s suspicions deepened.

“When Nico was born, Stefano was still heavily involved with the Brotherhood. He and his brother Claudio were never close, and they often found themselves on opposite sides within the Guild. Being a second son with no heirs made Stefano a minimal threat to Claudio, and the disagreements only went so far. However, once Nico was born, things changed.”

Zevran looked again at the toxic plants growing around him. “How did they change?”

Emilio clenched his fists at his sides and took a deep breath. “Nico has told you how his mother died.” Zevran nodded. “We told Nico that she suddenly took ill and a fast acting fever killed her. He was very young and was not aware of his father’s involvement with the Crows. But Stefano suspected the truth.”

“Who poisoned her?”

“Claudio took out the contract. He had an assassin working in Stefano’s kitchen. They placed certain herbs into Sofia's food which would inhibit conception. And if by chance she became pregnant, they slipped other herbs into her food to end the pregnancy.  She was never able to carry a child to term.”

Zevran’s mind was racing. “So then how did Nico survive?”

Emilio gave a sad smile. “These particular herbs were added to Sofia’s food only when she announced that she was expecting. They didn't want her to build up a tolerance.”  Zevran’s fists clenched at his sides. “With Nico, Sofia didn’t know she was pregnant.  She had recently lost another child and decided to spend the summer with her aging parents in Bastion. So she spent the first three months of her pregnancy eating untainted food. Once she discovered that she was with child, and the pregnancy progressed well, Sofia and Stefano decided that the climate here agreed with her, and she remained in Bastion for the rest of her pregnancy.”

Zevran began pacing back and forth. “So Nico is born, and Sofia returns to Antiva City. Why does Claudio not have the baby killed? Why wait until he is ten before killing Sofia?”

Emilio laughed bitterly. “Stefano began to piece the situation together. He carefully went through each of the house staff, removed anyone whose loyalty he doubted, and thoroughly screened any new additions. This is how Ana and I came to work for Stefano and Sofia.”

Zevran was worried as Emilio became more agitated. “Emilio, we can finish discussing this later. Perhaps it would be better if you took some time to calm down. If something happens to you Nico will kill me.”

Emilio smiled and shook his head. “No, you need to hear all of this now, Master Zevran. It is the only way to protect Nico completely. If you don't know what has happened you might not be prepared.”

Zevran saw the wisdom in that. “Alright, but if you need to stop please do so. We can continue later.”

Emilio nodded. “Sofia never conceived another child. It may have been due to the amount of toxic herbs that she had ingested to that point. It may have been something else completely.  No one knows.  But Nico was a strong, healthy baby, and things seemed to settle down.  Until he reached the appropriate age to learn how to wield a weapon. We live in Antiva after all. He must have been about 6 at the time.

As I’m sure you have discovered in your morning training, Nico has a natural talent for close-quarter fighting. He would have made an excellent Crow. This innate skill was noticed by his father _and_ his uncle.  Stefano wanted him to be able to defend himself, but he didn’t want to encourage the attention of those behind the poisonings.  So his training continued as it would for any son of a nobleman but he was not mentored to his full potential. 

It worked to some degree. There were no further attempts for those few years. But then Claudio was present for one of Nico’s training sessions. Nico was about ten and as any boy will do, he wanted to show off for his uncle.  Claudio immediately saw his talent and the threat it posed. Stefano saw it as well and the two got into an argument.  Stefano threw veiled accusations at Claudio and he stormed out.

Four months later Sofia was dead by poison and the assassin was never discovered.  Then Claudio paid Stefano a visit. They met in his study and even with the door closed, the screaming was so loud that Nico heard them from his room.  Thankfully, he couldn’t make out what they were saying.  But a few of us were close enough to hear the details. Claudio is an arrogant bastard and boasted about his involvement. He accused Stefano of being a besotted fool unfit for the throne and ordered him to renounce all claim, thus allowing Claudio to further his plan to make himself King. Stefano refused, mostly out of anger and spite, but Claudio threatened Nico’s life. He swore that if Stefano didn’t renounce any claim to the throne for himself or his heirs Nico would be dead within the fortnight.  The next day Stefano publicly rejected all claim to House Valisti and locked himself in his study, refusing to come out for months.”

Zevran sat next to Emilio. “Nico still believes that his training with knives was only for self-defense. He has no idea that he was ever that skilled or ever in any danger. I’m guessing he also has no idea that you are part of the Crows.” Emilio nodded.  “So you and Ana raised him because Stefano could not. I’m guessing Nico was told that Stefano couldn’t stomach the politics and infighting. And you taught him to feel the same.” Again, Emilio confirmed his guess. “Nico really has no desire for the throne. The damage is done. So why now? Why align with me and risk being taken out completely by House Valisti?”

Emilio turned to look directly at Zevran. “Because those same people who tried to kill Nico before he was even born, who had his mother murdered to keep him from the throne, are the same ones who took out the contract on Rinnala to keep her from the throne. Because in you we finally see an opportunity to take action.  And House Cardoso will back you with every Assassin they have to see vengeance done for the murder of a beloved daughter.”

Zevran nodded, understanding the motivation. “Then we work together to eliminate them all.”


	4. Chapter 4

Zevran threw his pack on the bed and uncorked the wine bottle with his teeth, looking around the all-too-familiar room. He hoped that someday he wouldn’t have a need for this hideaway, but for now, he was very glad of it. He poured himself some wine and sat at the table contemplating his next move. The first order of business would be to reacquaint himself with the patterns and schedules of the members of House Arainai.  He would focus on the four listed on the assassin contract:  Giovanni, Simon, Benedetto and Rhys. Emilio had given him a few Cardoso contacts in the city that would help.  He was scheduled to meet with one of them in half an hour.  It felt good to be active again. Staying at the villa with Nico was relaxing, but it didn’t replace working towards a goal and having a purpose. He would need to figure out how to bring the two together once all of this personal business was behind him.

 

XXX

 

He entered the tavern and scanned the room. A small smile tugged at his lips as he recalled his night here with Nico. That seemed so long ago. It made his heart warm to think of how much had changed for the better because of the chance he took that night.  He pushed his hood back and caught the barkeeper’s gaze, signaling for a drink as he made his way to an empty table in the corner. He sat with his back to the wall and watched for any sign of his contact. Just as his drink arrived so did they. The newcomer was diminutive, moving agilely through the tables. He thought it was most likely an elf, but he couldn’t tell with their hood still covering their face.  They approached and provided the agreed upon hand signal and Zevran motioned for them to sit. As their thighs hit the seat, the hood was thrown back. Zevran stared; definitely elven, and a redhead, and female… and beautiful.

They openly appraised each other and Zevran cocked an eyebrow and smirked. “Wine?” The grin was returned with an affirmative nod, and Zevran signaled the barkeep to bring a second cup.  He turned back to his companion who was taking everything in. The cup was delivered and Zevran poured her a generous amount of wine.

“I feel at a disadvantage. You are obviously very familiar with this tavern.” She cocked her head slightly and waited for a response.

“I have been known to come here from time to time. But you picked the venue, not I.”

She nodded her agreement. “Elanil.” Zevran looked at her quizzically. “My name. It’s Elanil.”

Zevran smiled and dipped his head slightly. “Elanil, it is a pleasure to meet you. Not, I’m sure, as pleasurable as it is for you to meet me, but few things are.” He flashed a wide grin. He was being cheeky and he knew it. And from the look on her face, she knew he knew.

She smiled slightly and took a sip of the wine. “Shall we get down to business, Master Zevran?” She said it quietly enough that no one near could hear, but she made her point. She knew who he was and why they were here. All business then. He could do that… or try.

“I have four targets, each of which must be eliminated within a limited amount of time so that the others are not alerted. All are from House Arainai. I will eliminate each myself.” Zevran wasn’t about to give anyone else the pleasure.

Elanil looked puzzled. “Then what use do you have for me?”

Zevran leaned forward, “I need someone to help determine their patterns and schedules. I do not have time to do this for all four targets. And should there be any changes to their routines I would need to know immediately. So you are to be my extra pair of eyes. And they are the _loveliest_ green eyes.” He winked at her but she showed no reaction. “The information you glean will be invaluable in bringing these four the end they deserve.”

She nodded, “Names?”  Zevran mentioned the names quietly, knowing that she was memorizing each. She nodded and rose to leave. “I will reach you through our mutual contact here if I have any news to share.” She pulled her hood over her flame red hair and departed.

 

XXX

Two days later a coded note was left for him at the tavern. The message was brief.

_Tomorrow night. B meeting at Chantry with Mother Alicia._

Zevran grinned. He had a whole day to plan how to eliminate Señor Benedetto.


	5. Chapter 5

Zevran watched from the shadows as Benedetto climbed the stairs of the Chantry and opened the massive wooden doors. He had already scouted the building, noting all of the possible exits, should his quarry try to flee. Zevran chose to enter the building through a rarely used door behind the altar.  It was normally kept unlocked, and very few knew it was there.  He quietly shut the door behind him and silently walked across the sanctuary, unconcerned that some might think it sacrilege. He’d done worse in the Temple in Haven. He made his way towards the Chantry office where he heard low voices.

“Señor Benedetto how might the Chantry help you?” Zevran assumed that Benedetto was the person replying.

“With Eamon dead there has been infighting among the Arainai House.  It is still unclear who will ultimately succeed him. I have an opportunity to assume that position, but my place is not guaranteed. If, however, the Chantry backs my bid, it would add additional legitimacy to my claim. And I, of course, would be grateful and would owe the Chantry a debt, Mother Alicia.”

“What form would repayment take?”

A chair creaked and Zevran imagined Benedetto leaning forward conspiratorially. “It could take any number of forms… an additional tithe to the good Chantry; a favor owed, to be paid at a later date, whatever you suggest.”

There was a long pause during which nobody spoke. Then a scraping of chairs and shuffling of robes followed by Mother Alicia's voice. “You have the Chantry’s backing Señor Benedetto, for a favor to be named in the future. Our formal endorsement will not happen until I have your oath for this favor in writing with the Arainai seal firmly stamped on the parchment.”  Zevran admired her thoroughness.

More rustling of fabric followed and Benedetto answered with a much-relieved voice “You will have it by tomorrow evening. I give you my word.”

Zevran quietly backed out of the corridor and slipped down the side aisle of the nave, keeping to the shadows and waiting for Benedetto to emerge. There was little delay as the man turned from the offices and stalked up the side passage.  As he moved passed, Zevran quietly reached out and hauled him into the prayer cubicle. “For Raina,” he whispered.  He slipped a knife between Benedetto’s ribs, puncturing a lung before slitting the man’s throat and dumping his body on the floor. He looked down at the man and watched as the life drained from him.  He whispered, “Through your death I absolve you from your sin”. He pulled his hood low over his face and stepped over the body, careful not to walk through the blood. He quietly exited the booth, moving back through the sanctuary and left the way he’d entered.

 

XXX

 

The next note arrived four days after the body of Benedetto was discovered.

_R - private meeting in two days. Crow Headquarters Antiva City._

Zevran knew attacking Rhys within the Antivan Crow compound was a more challenging situation, but manageable for someone with his skills. He would be easily located in one of three places: the training ground, the dining hall, or the baths. Eventually Rhys would visit all three. After careful consideration of each option, Zevran ruled out the first two. Both would have too many assassins around when Rhys was likely to be there.

However, the man had a reputation for thinking himself quite the lover. An anonymous note suggesting a romantic rendezvous could easily have Rhys alone in the baths at a predetermined time. The more Zevran thought about it the more he liked that option.  He would send the message via courier and arrange a meeting for late in the evening when the baths were likely to be empty. There were several ways to accomplish the assassination and Zevran worked through each thoroughly. He needed to be ready for any possibility and to take advantage of the situation.

Prior to meeting Nico, Zevran might have indulged in a bit of fun with Rhys before killing him. But to the regret of many, dalliances held no interest for him anymore. However, he still took pleasure in carefully composing the note, finding just the right words and tone to entice Rhys to an anonymous rendezvous. He set the meeting for the following evening, just before midnight, in the steam room of the bathhouse.  Elanil had the note delivered by one of the Cuchillos from house Cardoso. That wouldn’t seem out of place. Zevran had received confirmation a few hours later that Rhys had accepted the invitation. He spent the remainder of the day gathering what he would need to kill him in a most uniquely painful way.

 

XXX

 

With everything ready, Zevran made his way to the Guild compound and hid near the bathhouse. He watched as several Crows exited before sneaking in and making sure the place was empty. Innocents sometimes died during assassinations of primary targets, but if he could help it, he would avoid it.  Having ensured that no one was inside, he carefully applied a dried mixture of herbs on the hot stones of the steam room. When water was added the mixture it would become a flesh burning poison. The release of the liquid as a vapor would melt the lungs of any who breathed it.

Zevran had exited the baths and returned to his hiding spot in the shadows just moments before Rhys approached and entered the building.  He crouched in the darkness and waited. Rhys was probably checking to see if anyone was there. Finding it empty he would assume that he arrived first, disrobe, and enter the steam room. At some point Rhys would add water to the enchanted hot stones… he just had to be patient.

Minutes later screams erupted from the building. Blood curdling wails of pain traveled quickly across the quiet compound and then they abruptly cut off.  Zevran calmly made his way through the darkness and quietly waited for the guards to rush towards the shrieks before slipping out through the unmanned entrance and into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later Zevran’s greatest fear was realized.

 _Valisti residence in Antiva City. Immediately._  
_E.C._

Zevran stared at the note and his usually unshakable hand trembled.  He couldn’t catch his breath. _Valisti residence. Immediately. In broad daylight._ He felt a cold wave of dread wash over him.  If this had something to do with Stefano, then Nico would have sent the note, not Emilio. He threw on his cloak and pulled up the hood. Keeping to side streets and alleys he moved through the city as if a demon was on his heels. _Maker, if anything has happened to Nico_ … All manner of scenarios played out in his head and he was an emotional mess as he reached the estate.  He scaled the wall surrounding the house and vaulted up the front steps. He threw open the large wooden doors, stood in the middle of the entryway, and bellowed. “Emilio!”

The older man emerged from a room to the left and hurried over. “Master Zevran. They’ve kidnapped him. They think Stefano is behind the murders.  They think he’s finally decided to exact retribution for Sofia’s death.”

Zevran visibly trembled and dug his fingernails into his palms. “What is the proof that they have him?” Emilio pulled a folded silk handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to him.  With shaking hands, he gently opened the cloth. A gold hoop earring flecked with red blood lay starkly against the white silk fabric. He didn’t move… he couldn’t breathe. He stood there staring at the very earring that had caught his attention a year ago in the market.  The day he’d first seen Nico.  Zevran closed his fist around the earring and pressed it into his palm, focusing on the pain and centering himself on it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning to Emilio. In an eerily calm voice he asked, “What do we know?”

“The earring arrived only a short time before you did. As soon as we received it I sent word to you. However, just before your arrival we received this.” Emilio handed him a folded paper.

Zevran carefully pulled the note open and read it.

 

 

_Stefano,_

  
_You should have kept your word. Your son will now follow your wife._

 

 

No ransom. No demands. “I’m assuming that you’ve already sent the Cuchillos out. What have we learned?”

Emilio looked worried. “They would only just be moving through the city trying to learn what they can. I sent for you immediately so we have no word back yet.”

Zevran nodded. There were five targets left on his list. Any or all of them could be involved in this. Claudio was not currently in Antiva, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t given the order. But if Claudio was absent, then he wouldn’t want his property used for something like this, so it did rule out several locations where Nico might be.  That left the possibility of Giovanni, Simon, Grandmaster Runn or Grandmaster Availa having executed the kidnapping. But he didn’t have time to check on all of them himself. He had no idea how much time Nico had left. “I need runners. We need to discern the recent movements of four people.”

Emilio motioned for Zevran to follow him. They entered what appeared to be a study. Behind a large ornate desk, a man paced back and forth.   _That must be Stefano_.  He was tall, of medium build, with Nico’s same curly hair and perfect nose. But that was where the similarities stopped. The father was blond where Nico was dark; he had brown eyes and thin lips in contrast to the silver eyes and full mouth of his son.  Zevran approached the desk and nodded. “Lord Valisti. It is an honor to meet you.” Stefano extended his hand and Zevran took it, giving a firm but brief shake before letting go.

“You are Zevran Arainai. Yes?” Zevran nodded. “You will help me get my son back?”

Under other circumstances, Zevran might feel pity or anger towards the man.  With cold detachment he replied, “That is the plan.”  He turned to Emilio, all but dismissing Stefano. “I doubt either of the Grandmasters are involved in this. It is too visible, and it reeks of lower echelon panic. Neither Giovanni nor Simon lives outside the Crow complex, and I doubt that they would be stupid enough to have Nico there. I need more eyes in the city.”  

Emilio gestured to a group of men and women waiting on the patio. Zevran recognized Elanil among the group and motioned for her to join him. “I need you and two others who can quickly and accurately assess situations.” Elanil pointed at two Cuchillos and motioned for them to join her.  Zevran gave swift orders.  “You will quickly ascertain if Grandmaster Runn and Grandmaster Availa are in town. Do whatever is needed to determine this. If they are here, you will determine if Nico is being held by them. Speed and accuracy are most important. Elanil, we will need four of your fastest runners to return with any information.”

She pointed at four Cuchillo and motioned them over.  “Each of you will accompany one of us. All information will funnel through me. Once your team has determined the whereabouts of your target and the possibility of Nico being held by them, you will bring this information to me as quickly as possible.”  He looked at each of them. “We will not fail. Nico will survive.” He didn’t need to mention the “or else.”

He pointed to the first pair. “You two will search for Grandmaster Runn.” He turned to the next pair. “You two will search for Grandmaster Availa. Go now.” He didn’t wait to see them leave.  He turned to Elanil. “You and I will have the most likely targets in Simon and Giovanni. I doubt they are at the Crow compound so look for them in other likely places. I suggest you start in the warehouse district and I will move to the docks.” She nodded and motioned for her shadow to follow.  Zevran briefly returned to Emilio and Stefano. “If you receive any further correspondence send a runner directly to me.” He motioned for his Cuchillo to follow and they disappeared through the front door.

 

XXX

 

As suspected, each of the Grandmasters had been confirmed at home and conducting normal business. There were no additional guards or unusual visitors and nothing appeared to be “odd”.  Zevran hadn’t heard from Elanil, which wasn’t a good sign, but reaffirmed his feeling that they were on the right track. Either Simon or Giovanni had taken Nico… both, more likely.

He had been wandering through the docks for three quarters of an hour, not seeing anything out of the ordinary.  He had just decided to move on to the warehouse district when he saw Elanil duck down a side alley. He followed, his Cuchillo shadow close behind. Simon was not far ahead of her, and they watched him cut down a side street just as Zevran caught up with her. When they finally made the turn to follow, Simon was gone.  They stood in the middle of the road and looked around. It was a dead end. They tried all of the doors in the alley and none would open. Zevran retraced his step, eyes darting along the ground. He noticed a small wooden square about three feet across tucked away behind a barrel in the corner of the street. _The sewers._ He should have thought of that.

  
He moved the cover away from the opening, revealing a set of steps leading into the sewers beneath the city. He gestured to one of the runners, “You, let Emilio know what we have discovered. This has to be where they took him.” As the man disappeared, he motioned for the second runner. “You stay here and make sure that no one follows us. And if by chance someone else comes out of this hole before us, kill them painfully.” He motioned for Elanil to follow him and they quietly descended into the darkness.

  
Zevran heard footfalls off to his left and he silently followed. He caught a flicker of light ahead  and a brief glimpse of Simon turning down a right hand tunnel. They followed him at a distance until they heard voices. Zevran crept forward and peered around the bend. The sewers opened up into a large central hub lit with torches.  There were various levers and valves along the main wall, but not much else in the room.  He moved forward a bit more and easily located Nico gagged and tied to a chair in the corner. He looked cut and bruised, and there was blood on his left cheek, probably from where the earring had been ripped out. But Zevran didn’t see any signs of major bleeding or broken bones, and Nico was definitely alert. _That is good. If he could be cut loose, he might be able to assist with his own rescue._

  
Simon and Giovanni were arguing loudly. Both were bloodied and bruised, like they’d been in a fight. “Why didn’t you kill him yet?” Simon railed. “The body should be cold by now and dumped down here where no one will think to look, and we should be long gone.”

Giovanni glowered and yelled “I was not about to kill him without you here. Do you think I’m stupid? You would let me take the fall for this. Do you honestly think I don’t know how you operate?”

Simon paced back and forth in front of Nico. “If Runn or Availa find out about this, or find out that we were responsible, it’s our deaths. You know this isn’t a sanctioned mission!”

Giovanni shoved Simon hard. “This was your idea. _You_ were the one who determined that Stefano was behind the killings.   _You_ said he was picking us off one by one. It was _your_ brilliant plan to assassinate the son as we did the wife.   _You_ said we should take care of it on our own and not bother the Grandmasters. Yet you would leave me to do the deed by myself and take the fall if we're caught.” Zevran could see the sneer on his face from across the room. “I don’t think so.”

While the two railed at each other, Zevran lightly touched Elanil’s elbow to get her attention.  He pointed to himself and to her, and motioned to Simon and Giovanni. She nodded. Before the two Crows could finish their argument, Zevran flew into the room, Elanil on his heels. Simon saw movement and unsheathed his knives. Giovanni followed suite only moments later.

Zevran circled Simon, feinting to the side and lunging as an opening appeared. His blade sliced through Simon's forearm as he spun away, leaving a bloody gash, but Simon held his knife high, nearly slicing Zevran's neck.  Elanil was similarly engaged with Giovanni, and Zevran knew this could drag on unless he could find a way to change the balance in their favor. What might have been a quick skirmish with any other opponents was a well-matched battle between fellow Crows. One did not survive for long in the Brotherhood without incredible knife skills.

The dance dragged on for a quarter of an hour, blades flashing and feet moving in intricate patterns. _This needs to end soon_.  The best option to achieve that was to free Nico and add his knives to their side. He slowly let Simon push him towards Nico’s position in the corner, careful to keep his opponent in front of him. He didn't want to give him the opportunity to attack, but Zevran was hard pressed to keep from being stabbed.

He knew he was within a few feet of Nico’s chair and kept inching backward. He kept a knife hidden at his hip, and he knew that Nico was aware of this. He maneuvered as close to him as he could, backing up until he felt his heel touch the chair. Focusing on maintaining his balance and keeping Simon at bay, Zevran slowly leaned closer to Nico’s tied hands.  He felt his fingers fumbling at his hip, and the small lapse in concentration allowed one of Simon’s knives past his guard to slice into his side. Zevran lunged forward, bodily pushing Simon back, but instead of pressing his advantage, he quickly freed the spare knife and placed it hilt first into Nico’s fingers. It was the best he was able to do. Nico would have to figure the rest out from there.

He lunged at Simon again and pain lanced through him where the blade had cut. He did his best to ignore it as Simon lunged at him again. He could hear Elanil struggling with Giovanni but couldn’t spare a look in her direction, though he heard the grunt of pain and caught a glimpse of Elanil dropping to the ground. _Hopefully she is only unconscious and not dead._  The situation didn’t bode well for him.  There were now two opponents for him to deal with, and Simon grinned triumphantly as Giovanni quickly joined their fight. Zevran maneuvered backwards to keep both men in his line of vision and his flank towards the wall.

This should not be an impossible match. This kind of two-on-one fighting was frequently practiced in assassin training. But it required close concentration Zevran was beginning to fatigue. This had been Taliesin’s forte, not his.  As he parried a strike from Simon, he felt Giovanni’s blade slice a new wound in his side. He dodged to the right to avoid being skewered and Simon slashed at his face, cutting a gash along his jaw. He darted between the two men and quickly spun to face them. But now his back was to the open room and Giovanni moved to get behind him.

Zevran could see Elanil’s body crumpled on the floor. There would be no assistance from her. His side was beginning to burn and he was feeling light headed and knew he was in trouble. _There must have been toxin on the blade._  He quickly noted his lack of other symptoms, and the time it had taken the poison to work, even at his current level of exertion. _So it was Gelsemium or Calabar bean extract._ Both lowered blood pressure. With growing detachment, he ran through the possible antidotes.  _a combination of caffeine, almond extract and beetroot juice should work._

His movements were slowing and he cursed the situation. Giovanni lunged and Zevran prepared for the strike. Instead, the man was on the ground and bleeding profusely from a wound in his back. Zevran turned to face Simon, but tripped as his feet refused to cooperate. He landed hard on his knees and again expected a deathblow. But Simon turned and readied for an attack from the left. Zevran stared at Elanil on the floor and couldn’t make his brain pull the details together.  Breathing was becoming more difficult.

Simon’s retreating form passed in front of him followed closely by Nico who pressed his attack exactly as Zevran had shown him during their morning training sessions. He watched his beautiful body lunge and pivot, marveling at his grace and how effortlessly he seemed to be fighting. _He has such a natural gift. He is so beautiful.  I hope I am around to tell him._ He willed breath into his lungs and fought to stay conscious.

Nico side-swept Simon’s feet and followed him down to the floor as he fell, stabbing him directly in the heart.   _Oh, very nice move; well-timed and perfectly executed._ He followed Nico with his eyes as he turned and quickly dropped to his knees in front of him. “Bello, where are you hurt?”

Zevran tried to pick up his left arm and winced, and forced out “Toxin. Gelsemium or Calabar bean.” He gestured to Elanil. “Alive?”

Nico turned and quickly assessed her situation without moving. “I can see breath. She’s knocked out. We can send someone back to help her but I need to get you to a healer now.” He lifted Zevran into his arms and walked to the doorway but stopped and stared not knowing which way to go.

Zevran whispered “Left. Then right. Up the stairs”. Nico started to move and Zevran whispered into his neck, “I love you”, and the world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Zevran woke feeling cold and disoriented. He was not wearing a shirt, and the blanket had been kicked off at some point. He was in Nico’s room in the Antiva City house, and by the slant of the sun through the balcony doors, it was early morning. He shifted and winced as pain shot through his side. He had forgotten about the knife wound.  He looked at the entry point and saw that there was no gash; not even a scar remained. The healers had done their job. But the muscles still needed time to heal completely and they were currently protesting.

He turned his head and found Nico sleeping in a chair, his upper half sprawled across the mattress.  He tenderly reached out and brushed the dark curls from his face.  Nico stirred and sat up, his smile shining like the sun. He grasped Zevran’s hand in his and pressed soft kisses into his palm. “Good morning, Bello. You have no idea how good it is to see your beautiful eyes.”

Zevran squeezed his hand tightly. “And you, querido, have no idea…” he couldn’t finish the sentence around the lump in his throat. _If Nico had been killed_ …

Nico carefully crawled into bed next to him and pulled him gently against his side. “Shhhhh. We are both fine.” Nico kissed his temple and rested his cheek against Zevran’s hair. “I knew you would come for me.”

Zevran took a few deep breaths and buried himself against Nico’s side. “I will come for you every time, querido.  No matter what the circumstances. _I will not lose you._ ” They held each other and Zevran eventually started to relax. “How long have I been unconscious?”

Nico brushed his fingertips along Zevran’s arm. “A little more than a day. Thankfully, you are brilliant and knew what the toxin was. The healers created the antidote and administered it within minutes of our return.”

Zevran shrugged, “It is a gift.” Nico chuckled and squeezed him gently.  Zevran sank into the embrace and pressed his face into Nico’s neck. “How did they capture you?” He gently rubbed the back of Nico’s hand.

“I had been working late and was on my way home.” Zevran tensed again and before he could scold him Nico continued, “I was being careful, Bello. And I knew as soon as they started following me. There were two of them though, and I tried to fight them off, but they eventually overpowered me.”

Zevran had feared that was the case. They had not been training to fight more than one opponent at a time. But that would change immediately now that House Cardoso was at his disposal. He would not allow Nico to be caught unprepared again.  Zevran tightened his grip on his hand. “When I saw your earring.  I was so afraid I was going to lose you, too.” Zevran tried to sit up and winced as his side screamed. Nico gently helped him into a more comfortable position.  “How is your ear?” Zevran gingerly reached out and tucked Nico’s hair behind his left ear looking for any damage.

Nico brushed his knuckles along Zevran’s jaw. “It’s fine.” At Zevran’s worried look he insisted “I am completely fine, Bello. The ear will need to be re-pierced but that’s all.”

Zevran dug into his pocket and pulled out the silk handkerchief, holding it out to Nico. “Your mother’s earring. I know how much it means to you.”

Nico opened the cloth and looked at the golden hoop. He picked it up and held it out to Zevran, “I want you to have it.”

Shocked, Zevran shook his head. “No! I could not possibly take it from you! It was your mother’s!”

Nico cupped Zevran’s face in his hands. “Yes, this is one of the few things I have from her. And it’s precious to me. That is _why_ I want you to have it.”

Zevran stared, shaking his head. _What is Nico doing? Why would he give me something so dear?_   “I don’t understand.”

Nico leaned in and kissed him softly before pressing their foreheads together. “You are the most precious person in my life. And I want you to know that, without doubt. If you will accept this, then _you_ will have the earring and _I_ will have _you_ so…” He tilted Zevran’s face up to meet his gaze.

Zevran was at a rare loss for words. His heart was racing and a thrill of excitement coursed through him. _Surely Nico could not mean what it sounds like_. Zevran looked at the earring and then at Nico and stammered, “Are you asking me to marry you?”

Nico smiled and shyly mumbled, “Yes. I suppose I am. I mean, I don’t want you to feel pressured or anything.  But, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  So, yeah.” He grinned self-consciously. “I am. Will you marry me?”

Zevran’s mind was awhirl. _Crows do not fall in love and get married. Crows normally do not live that long._ This was against everything he’d ever been taught. _But maybe I do not want to be a Crow anymore. Or maybe I want to play under a different set of rules. Maybe I will change the rules._  He tentatively touched Nico’s face, desperately looking for some sign that he wasn’t serious. He found only hope and a small amount of fear.  “Querido.” His voice was soft and sounded as surprised as he felt. “Everything I have ever been told tells me that what I feel for you is wrong.  That what we have between us is dangerous.” _No one but you has ever made me feel safe enough to be myself, to be vulnerable, to need someone._  “I find myself deeply in love with you anyway.” _You make me want to be a better person._ Nico expected more from him, so he expected more from himself. He pressed his hand to Nico’s face. “I am yours. Yes. I will marry you.”

Nico leaned in and kissed him, softly at first and then more ardently. Zevran sighed into the kiss and tried to move closer, and then winced as pain shot through his side. Nico immediately let him go. “Bello! I’m so sorry! Are you OK?”

Zevran caught his breath and smiled. “Yes, querido. I am more than OK.” He wrapped his arms around Nico’s neck and let his weight pull them down onto the bed. “Be gentle, and go slowly.” He brushed his lips against Nico’s. “But definitely do not stop.”

“Slowly? Oh, Bello, I can do slowly.” He felt a thrill of excitement as Nico kissed his palm, then the tip of his thumb, before languidly slipping it between his lips, sucking gently.

Zevran had never been on the receiving end of that, and he quickly appreciated why it was effective as a seduction technique. It felt incredible and torturous at the same time, and it was making him very hard.

Nico repeated the process to each finger, taking his time, obviously enjoying it as much as Zevran was. He trailed his lips along the edge of Zevran’s hand, tongue darting out to taste the pulse point at his wrist before gently pressed an open-mouthed kiss to spot.  Zevran trembled and stared transfixed as Nico worked a kind of sexual magic on him. He couldn’t move, mesmerized by the quiet passion. Nico’s open lips traveled lightly down Zevran’s inner arm coming to rest at the bend of his elbow. He inhaled sharply and quietly whimpered.  Nico gently sucked at the delicate skin and bit down lightly, flicking out his tongue to soothe the spot. “I can feel your pulse beating quickly, Bello. Do you like this?” His breath ghosted across the wet spot his tongue had made.

Zevran was focused on the sensations, and his voice was husky with passion. “Yes, querido. I like it very much.” Nico continued his exploration, kissing his way towards Zevran’s shoulder and licked along his neck. Zevran gasped and groaned, his hips starting to jerk.

“Bello, your skin is so soft.” Nico’s lips ghosted across his skin, settling at the base of his neck, teeth biting and gently pulling. Zevran panted and leaned into his lips. _Maker, this is impossible_. Nico’s mouth was overwhelming him.  

Zevran wove his fingers into dark curls, moaning as Nico’s tongue flicked at the sensitive area behind his ear. He wanted desperately to rut against him, but Nico had him pinned in place with nothing but his wicked tongue. “Querido, please. I want you. I want to feel you.”

Nico whispered along his jaw, “Soon, Bello. We will get there. I promise. Be patient.” But his patience was in short supply.

Nico’s fingers traced a line across Zevran’s collarbone, down his uninjured side, lips following close behind. He bit the muscle above Zevran’s hip, lightly worrying the flesh between his teeth.  Zevran wanted to grab him and make him go faster, but he could only cling to Nico and be exquisitely tortured by his mouth.  He strained upward as the tips of Nico’s fingers traced small circles along the skin between his hip and cock. “Querido”, Zevran whimpered. “Please.”  He had never been the one to be toyed with. Even when he had let his lovers think they were in control Zevran could easily have them doing whatever he wanted. No one had ever made him come undone like this.

“I love you Zevran. I will take care of you. And I promise I will let you come… soon.”  Nico’s mouth burned a hot trail of kisses along Zevran’s inner thigh moving lower towards his knee. Zevran sobbed in frustration as Nico’s mouth moved farther away from where he needed it to be. He was slowly losing his mind with want.

“Amor, no puedo aceptar más. Por favor, ten piedad! necesito tu boca ... necesito tu cuerpo. Por favor...”

Nico chuckled softly, “Bello, avrò misericordia.” He crawled up Zevran’s body, brushing hip against shaft before slowly rubbing their cocks together. Zevran gasped and another sob broke from his lips. He grabbed Nico’s hips and ignored the pain in his side, thrust up against him, rutting fast and gripping him tightly.  

Zevran had never wanted someone so much; had never wanted to come so badly! He continued to grind against Nico, “Mi amor…te amo…te amo…” His body slowly curled in on itself as his muscles contracted with his building orgasm. His vision blurred and he thrust mindlessly against Nico, the pleasure becoming too much. He climaxed with body-clenching spasms; groan after groan ripped from his throat.

Zevran collapsed on the bed gasping for air. He felt Nico’s hips slowing, gently coasting him through the end of his orgasm, and he gradually came back to himself, his body completely relaxed. He reached up, cupped Nico’s face, and shook his head. “You, Querido, are a marvel.”  He felt Nico’s hard cock still pressed against him through his pants, and he wrapped his legs around his waist, tilting his hips up. “Make love to me Querido. I want to feel you inside me.”

Nico made quick work of removing their clothing, then reached beside the bed and retrieved the oil from the table. Zevran took it from him and unstoppered the vial, pouring a generous amount into his palm. He gripped Nico’s cock, liberally coating him before stroking oil over his own opening.  He gently rolled into a kneeling position and pushed Nico onto his back, straddling his hips. Without hesitation, he lowered himself onto Nico’s shaft, his orgasm leaving him relaxed and ready without much preparation. It was Nico’s turn to dig fingers into Zevran’s hips, the tension plain on his face.  “Do not worry Querido, I will make you feel amazing.” Zevran eased his body lower until he was fully seated. Nico groaned as Zevran began a slow, deliberate roll of his hips. “Come for me, querido. I know you are close.” He leaned down to capture Nico’s lips with his own, kissing him passionately, tongues gliding against one another.

Nico gasped and gripped Zevran’s thighs, quickly thrusting upwards. Zevran clenched his muscles around Nico's cock and rocked his hips feeling his lover's body shudder through his release.  He sighed happily and gently let Nico slide from him, lowering himself down to the bed and snuggling next to his side. He lay there contentedly, fingers ghosting across the dark hair on Nico’s chest. “I love you, querido.”

Nico squeezed him around the shoulders and kissed his temple. “I love you too, Bello. I am very happy that you said yes.”

Zevran smiled into his shoulder and squeezed him back. “I am very happy that you asked.”

 _A life together will be dangerous, but we already know that. We will have to deal with the Crows eventually._ Zevran closed his eyes and lightly dozed while his mind turned over his options within the Brotherhood. He had formed the very beginnings of a plan when there was a soft tapping at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> “Amor, no puedo aceptar más. Por favor, ten piedad! Necesito tu boca ... Necesito tu cuerpo. Por favor...”:  
> Love, I can’t take anymore. Please, have mercy! I need your mouth…I need your body. Please…
> 
> “Bello, avrò misericordia.”:  
> Beautiful man, I will be merciful.


	8. Chapter 8

A second knock sounded. Zevran glanced at Nico who shrugged. “It’s probably Emilio.” Nico rolled off the bed and grabbed his pants, throwing them on before padding across the room and opening the door. Zevran watched Nico’s body stiffen and it made the hairs on the back of neck stand on end.  “Father.” That one word compelled Zevran into a sitting position. He winced as his side protested.

“May I come in?”

Zevran watched the tightening of Nico’s jaw and the slight rise of an eyebrow. Pain in his side or not he leaned back against the headboard and assumed a confident and relaxed pose; one knee up, hand behind his head, blanket strategically placed low on his hips to accentuate his perfect body while leaving certain things to the imagination.  He presented the perfect picture of recently fucked debauchery and shamelessness. If Nico let his father in the room, he knew that it was going to be for shock value, and Zevran was more than willing to be the centerpiece of the display.

“Certainly.” Nico backed up and opened the door, ushering his father in. Stefano’s eyes took in everything, including Zevran sprawled wantonly across the bed. He cleared his throat and nodded in acknowledgement before turning to Nico.

“I was hoping that we might talk about what happened. You have been…” he cleared his throat again, “otherwise occupied since your return. I think you might have some questions and I have a few of my own.” He tried to keep his gaze on Nico but Zevran caught the slight flick of a glance in his direction and smirked.

Nico must have seen it as well. He turned to look at Zevran for the first time since opening the door and he choke back a laugh. “Yes, actually I do have several questions. Why don’t you have a seat?” He turned and gave Zevran a cheeky wink. He responded by blowing him a kiss.

Stefano took a deep breath and Zevran had to admire the man’s composure. He was obviously uncomfortable but was doing a marvelous job of keeping it together. “I was hoping that I might speak with you alone, at least at first, Nicolo.” He looked at Zevran pleadingly “If Master Zevran wouldn’t mind.”

Zevran looked to Nico who gave him a small nod. “I do not mind at all. In fact, I think I will take this opportunity to bathe. I do miss the waterfall from the Bastion house, but I will make do.” The comment had the desired effect based on the surprised look on Stefano’s face.  Angry thoughts swirled in his mind, but he was sure to keep his features relaxed. If Stefano had paid attention to Nico at all, he would know that they had been living in the Bastion house together for over a year.  Zevran flipped the blanket back and slid out of bed. He walked across the room to Nico and kissed him on the cheek. “If you need me, querido, I will be nearby.” As he walked away, Nico slapped him on his bare ass and Zevran chuckled.  He could definitely use a bath but he would leave the door open and make it quick in case he was needed.

 

XXX

 

As he toweled off he caught the response to a question that he’d missed. “I forgave you a long time ago father. And if I hadn’t then, I would have now. If I were to lose Zevran… well, I have no idea how you survived. I don’t think I’d want to live.” Zevran stood stock-still. He wasn’t sure what to do. Was that statement meant for his ears? Or did Nico think he was unable to hear?

“That is… very generous of you Nicolo. I must say that I honestly didn't expect that. I truly thought that you'd hate me for abandoning you.” Zevran didn’t want to eavesdrop on the conversation. If Nico knew he could hear, well, that was entirely different.

He threw the towel over his shoulders and walked back into the room. Nico grinned and devoured him with his eyes. “As gorgeous as you are, Bello, pants would probably be appropriate right now.”

Zevran smirked, “Anything for you, querido.”  He went to the dresser, pulled out a pair of clean pants and made a show of putting them on. He cinched the ties and padded over to kiss Nico on the cheek. “I will be on the balcony, mi amor, should you need anything.”  He turned and walked outside. He leaned his hip against the railing and looked out over the garden, keeping his face neutral and his gaze towards the bay. But his full attention was on the conversation going on inside.  He listened as Stefano explained the circumstances surrounding Sofia’s death. The details were the same, but the delivery was a bit more intense. It was clear that Stefano had been madly in love with his wife, and one might argue that he still was.

Nico said very little, letting his father speak uninterrupted.  “This is why I made the bargain I did. I had no desire to rule and I would have done anything to protect you.”

Nico nodded. “I don't fault your decision, father. But as I got older, surely you could've told me. Why keep up the façade?”

“You don’t know your Uncle as I do. He's a very dangerous man and he still wants the throne. I didn’t want to draw any attention to you… to give him any reason to come after you.” Zevran felt eyes on him. “It would seem that trouble found you anyway.”

Zevran heard the growl first, followed by something heavy slamming against the wardrobe. Zevran was in the doorway in less than a heartbeat, daggers in hand. Nico had his father pinned against the closet and their faces were inches apart.  He noted the similarity in height and build between the men. But Stefano made no move to respond to Nico’s aggressive behavior.

Low and menacingly, Nico snarled, “Zevran is not trouble. He will never _be_ trouble. He is important to me.” He turned to look at Zevran, eyes flicking to the daggers, and he took a breath and relaxed his grip on his father. Stefano slumped down into his chair.  Nico smiled and held out his hand. Zevran set the knives on the dresser, and walked across the room as Nico turned back to his father. “I need to make something perfectly clear to you father. I have asked Zevran to marry me. And he has said yes. He has trusted me with his life, and I willingly do the same.” Stefano looked from Zevran to Nico and nodded in acceptance. He could feel Nico relax.  He sighed. “I love him. And you can accept that and be part of our lives, or you can reject him and in turn reject me. It’s your choice. And I am truly fine either way. But this is not open for discussion ever again.”

Stefano looked from Nico to Zevran and back; and nodded. “You are your own man, and I must respect your choice, though I might want a different path for you.” He stood and walked the distance to Nico, placing a hand against his cheek. “You look so much like your mother.” He looked at Zevran, smiled sadly, and then looked back at Nico. “She would have approved.” He addressed Zevran directly, “Sofia would have adored you. And in her memory, and because I love my son, I can do no less. But promise me you will keep him safe.”

Zevran held his gaze, “I swear upon my life that I will gladly give mine to save his, if necessary. Nothing will harm him. I will dismantle the entire Crow organization before I let anything happen to him.”

Stefano nodded and gripped Nico’s arm. “Then it would seem we have a lot to discuss, and you have plans to make if there is to be a wedding. We should at the very least celebrate the engagement.” Nico began to protest that any fuss might bring the attention of the Crows their way.  Stefano held up his hands. “It will obviously have to be a small affair since we don't want to advertise that Zevran is alive. But we still should mark the occasion with a small family celebration. We can talk about that later. I’ll leave you to discuss your plans.”

Nico let go of Zevran and grabbed his father’s arm. He pulled him against his chest and hugged him closely. Stefano tensed, then grabbed his son, and held on tightly. Stefano backed away first, but with a smile on his face. “If you would like, perhaps you two would join me later for lunch?”

Nico nodded, unable to say anything. Zevran spoke for them, “We would be delighted.”

Stefano left, closing the door softly behind him. Zevran wrapped his arms around Nico and held him, gently stroking his back and letting him collect himself. “Well truthfully, that went better than I had imagined.”

Nico laughed, “Yes I gathered that you were expecting trouble when you came flying in here wielding knives. Where did you even hide them? I watched you put those pants on and then go out on to the balcony.” He shook his head and laughed. “Never mind. I don’t want to know.”

Zevran chuckled. “Why don’t you take a hot bath and change out of yesterday’s clothes? We have a lunch appointment. You must look your best. I of course, always look my best.”

Nico pressed him against his chest and buried his face in the soft blond hair. “I love you, Bello. You have made me the happiest man alive.”

Zevran squeezed him back. “No, querido; perhaps the second happiest man alive.”


End file.
